Clint Bushton
Clint Bushton is the current President of the United States. Clint was elected in the 2012 general elections against Whig Party candidate Jeb Bush. Jeb, having very little momentum and public backing, was easily defeated by the charismatic Bushton. Bushton campaigned heavily on "rebuilding America in face of the Post-Henry World." Clint Bushton is the 45th President of the U.S., succeeding President Dolan Drumpf (44th President). Dolan Drumpf is often criticized for opening the doors to the Prince Henry Universe. Due to the new found presence of Prince Henry, Clint Bushton claims Americans now "collectively face the largest national security threat in decades." Early Life and Education Bushton is a graduate of Harvard College (1976) and Harvard Law School (1980). After law school, Bushton found himself lost in life. He was unsure of what he actually wanted to do, and realized being a lawyer was extremely boring. He wanted to do more in life. In 1982, he ran for Mayor of Washington, D.C., where he won a landslide victory against his Whig opponent. He registered as a Federalist and would go on to hang onto the mayor-ship for the next eight years until his term ended. Main Political Career After serving a successful two terms as Mayor, Bushton decided it was time to step up the ladder. He ran for governor of Virginia against opponent Thomas Jefferson IV, winning over 60% of the vote. He would serve as governor for three terms, winning over 80% of the vote for his third election. By 1995, Bushton decided it was time to "officially retire" from politics. Bushton, now holding a net-worth of $3 Billion could have done nothing for the rest of his life. He was a cultural icon all across the United States, not even the 42nd President Bush Georgeton could compete with his popularity. Many urged Bushton to run in '96, but he refused. In Spring 2011, Mr. Bushton announced he would finally run for President of the United States at 59 years old. He would still run as a Federalist and easily secured the party nomination, facing little to no opposition. Bushton would win a decisive 379 - 159 Electoral College victory against Jeb Bush. Bushton assumed office on January 20th, 2013. Presidency (2012-Present) Clint Bushton's top priority was to address the invaders from the Prince Henry Universe bombarding the United States. Mr. Bushton announced that the U.S. armed forces would be dispatched into the Main Henry Timeline (Medieval Era) via time travel machine. Americans were very much satisfied with this, hoping this would finally put an end to the nuisance. On September 10th, 2013, Operation Henry was launched, with American forces storming the Medieval Era. However, due to a poor understanding of time travel at the time, these forces had their modern military technology replaced with medieval weaponry, along with units landing throughout random locations in the Prince Henry World. This rendered the invasion completely futile, and troops were instructed to return. This was very much criticized by the American public. Despite this, Clint Bushton remains widely popular. In 2016, he was reelected against Whig Party opponent Dwayne Johnson (a famous actor whom was widely speculated to run for President, he failed to outmatch Bushton's popularity). Under the Bushton Administration the economy has remained widely stable and the only national security issues appears to be the Henrian War. In May 2017, President Bushton speculated he would look into ways of being able to run for a third term come 2020.